Royal Orupian Space Elite-Wing
The Royal Orupian Space Elite-Wing or ROSE-Wing was the command organisation of star-fighter squadrons in the Orupian Royal Fleet and Planetary Support. Established in 8 ABY to help protect Orupia's territories, they evolved from a simple patrol squadron to encompassing Fleet Squadrons and helped to protect several trade lanes through the Sega System as well as the orbital stations of the Black Star at the Ceylon Halo and the Bayan Star in the Arcadia Sector. Any citizen of Orupia (be it Orupian, Draksin or Refugee) are allowed to enrol with the ROSE-Wing where they would undergo strict training at Norssohn Aeronautics and Space Academy. Cadets would then take several classes whilst flying Cloudhoppers and Z-95 Headhunters until they had graduated with honours. Those unable to graduate were offered roles within the Royal Fleet as engineers, mechanics and gunners. Once cadets had graduated to Wing-Man, they would be placed at the bottom of the squadron list and depending on their service and openings would invariably move up or down the squadron list, effectively making sure no-one dropped below their best. Ranks followed the protocol of the Royal Court. The premier squadron of the ROSE-Wing was the Devil Squadron Squadrons of the ROSE-Wing (In order of Prestige) • Devil Squadron under the command of Wing Commander Reffa Tyros attached to HMS Ceylon Pride • Spirit Squadron under the command of Wing Commander C'tair attached to HMS Ceylon Pride • Alpha Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Rhombur Vermius attached to HMS Normaic • Bravo Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Gilbertus Agamemnon attached to HMS Pareen • Delta Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Ajax Halcolte attached to HMS Sienaite • Echo Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Erasmus attached to HMS Jehzuet • Azure Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Ginjo Tio stationed at Bayan Star • Crimson Squadron under the command of Squadron Leader Esmar Tuek stationed at Bayan Star • Black Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Ohwun De Maal stationed at Bayan Star • Grey Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Thaloc stationed at Bayan Star • White Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Nym Jerresk stationed at Bayan Star • Gold Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Mineo stationed at Black Star • Silver Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Rycar Ryjerd stationed at Black Star • Red Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Torryn stationed at Bayan Star • Blue Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Kronos stationed at Bayan Star • Yellow Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Milo Teg stationed at Bayan Star • Obsidian Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Esa Parna stationed at Pareen Palace • Quartz Squadron under the command of Flight Lieutenant Rikov Aburlurd stationed at Pareen Palace • Green Squadron under the command of Pilot Officer Twylyth Wath stationed at Bayan Star • Violet Squadron under the command of Pilot Officer Abaim Efeiwoi stationed at Bayan Star • Brown Squadron under the command of Pilot Offier Hwi Noree stationed at Bayan Star • Orange Squadron under the command of Pilot Officer Lichna stationed at Bayan Star • Rascal Squadron (Groups One through Ten) under the command of Pilot Officer Xico stationed at Pareen Palace • Wretch Squadron (Groups One through Ten) maintained by Royal Engineer Massad Thrumble stationed at New Baya Palace • Scamp Squadron (Groups One through Ten) stationed at various locations across Orupia Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations